Tangath Toborn
Appearence: To many OverWorlders (among others), Tangath Toborn is the model of what a Warrior should be. His strong body is clad in metal armor, and he is seldom seen without his mighty sword. It is an awe-inspiring sight when his great mane blows in the wind. Background Information: Tangath Toborn is both a cunning Strategist and a mighty Warrior from the Spirit Lands who joined the Overworlders. When he’s not battling or searching for the Cothica, he can usually be found in Kiru City. Here he fills his role as an OverWorld Strategist and advisor to Maxxor. Tangath Toborn sees the ongoing Tribal wars as a necessary evil. His driving ambition is to retrieve the Cothica and possess it for the OverWorlders. He believes this will ultimately help end Perim’s ceaseless turmoil. He is said to be Tom's favorite card During the M'arriliian Invasion When the M'arrillians were freed Tangath went to the overworld battle academy and started training under the eye of najarin.During this time he learned how to use the element of water, increased his disiplines and learned how to restore his disiplines to their original states to counter many M'arrillian disipline draining threats.He left later and become a general in the unified Perim army Death Tangath Toborn was sent to lead a brigade to Glacier Plains in an attempt to stop the M'arrillians in flooding Perim, Tangath Toborn had planned to use Symphony of Stasis mugic to stop the M'arrillians from melting a glacier. Tangath was to late in stopping the actual device that was being used to melt the glacier so he had to stop the actual wave of water, which had crashed into him when he had used the mugic, ultimately the mugic had stopped the wave. Blugon had later sent a report to the PSI group saying Tangath's fate is unknown, also in the next season Tom had said he wished Tangath were still alive. It was later proved that Tangath Toborn was frozen within the tide and Tangath's team can't get him out of it. In the episode Son of the Spiritlands, it is revealed Tangath and Heptadd are from the Spiritlands, and that his sword keeps him anchored to perim. After his sword is destroyed, he goes to runic grove to stop Vitog from the Spiritlands from destroying Perim. When this is done, he bids farewell to Maxxor and Heptadd, and goes to his final rest in the Spiritlands. The four tribes and many chaotic players later built a memorial in his honor. Though he is not techinicaly dead he is more like an underworld ethreal. It is hinted that he can still visit perim for very short periods of time. If he goes over this limit he will desolve into nothingness. Special Abilities: Tangath Toborn is a Creature of many talents. He’s skilled in the use of Mugic and has learned to use Mugical Energy to heal himself. When attacking, he relies heavily on the Elements of Fire and Earth, which he uses with expert precision. Details: Tangath Toborn is a mighty Strategist Warrior in the OverWorld. Card Tv show Card Owners *Agro999 *Tom *Peyton *Hotshot Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorld Strategists Category:OverWorld Warriors Category:OverWorlders